


Candle Light

by Alex__trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crying, Death, Dying in Minecraft, Explosions, Minecraft Mechanics, Oneshot, Short Story, praying, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex__trash/pseuds/Alex__trash
Summary: George finds himself alone in a cave with very little light.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Candle Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short story based around something I wrote in class. Don’t take this seriously, I’m just having a good time. Also if you see this and know me irl, please don’t ever talk to me again.

As the last of the candle wick burned away, George found himself praying. He was never really a religious man, but he was scared enough to turn to the heavens. The mobs were sounding him, only pushed away by his flickering light. This was where he died, George felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes as he realized this really was his end. 

The light flickered away, and Geroge held his breath. He prayed that his death would be quick and painless. The sounds slowly got closer to his small hiding place, they would be here soon. It would all be over soon, the others would have to continue without him. 

George held his shield and sword in front of himself, his last source of protection. He tried to listen closely to see what mob was approaching, he could handle a few zombies or skeletons even without a light. Unfortunately, that was not the mob approaching. George heard the telltale sizzle, and cursed under his breath. 

This, he definitely could not handle. He shrunk behind his shield as the first explosion went off, knocking him back into the cave wall. Luckily, he wasn’t hurt but he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold this position for much longer. His shield would soon break, and he would die in some random cave to some random creeper. George cried openly as he attacked the creepers and hid behind his shield. Explosions went off around him, and his shield fell to the ground in pieces. 

As the next creeper blew up, George was knocked to the ground. He felt the burn singe his arm, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stand up. He wanted to scream, this couldn’t be how he died. But the explosions just kept going off, George huddled into a ball on the ground. 

Dream had just finished cooking some chicken when those dreaded words flashed across his vision. 

[Georgenotfound was blown up by Creeper]


End file.
